All I see is yellow in the spring air
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Mirio/Nighteye. No quiere molestarlo con sus indecentes anhelos, mas no sabe que en realidad sus deseos son correspondidos.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Desde que apareció Nighteye en el manga quise escribir algo de él y Tôgata sin embargo no había encontrado la motivación suficiente... hasta ahora, después de leer el capítulo 161 (imnotokay)._

 _Esto no contiene spoiler así que son libres de leer si no van al día con el manga._

 _El título es un extracto de la canción "Yellow Love" de Citizen. Estaba escuchando dicha canción cuando mi cabeza hizo clic._

 ** _MiriSir (_** _Sir Nighteye/Tôgata Mirio_ ** _). Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 ** _All I see is yellow in the spring air_**

Mirio siempre se siente extraño alrededor de su mentor. Hay algo muy peculiar en él, ya fuera lo discordante de su apariencia con su personalidad o el fanatismo que poseía por All Might, pero cada día se encuentra a sí mismo mirando en su dirección, en especial cuando él no le dirige la mirada.

Se ha convencido que se debe a la gratitud que siente hacia él, por haberle instruido y por haber confiado en su persona hasta convertirle en el joven héroe que es. Sabe que es mentira, sí, está agradecido con él por todo lo que ha hecho pero las miradas que le dedica a escondidas no son por esa razón, sus motivos son otros, son deshonrosos y desagradables y por ello debe persuadirse y creer que es agradecimiento y no otra cosa.

No quiere molestar a Nighteye con sus indecentes anhelos.

Sin embargo Mirio no sabe que sus infamantes deseos son correspondidos por el antiguo compañero de All Might.

En un principio Nighteye tomó bajo su tutela al chico permeable porque era el recipiente perfecto para alojar el poder de All Might cuando llegara el momento, le hubo entrenado con el mero propósito de hacer de él un receptáculo digno; él conociendo a la perfección el poder de All Might podría transformar a alguien como Tôgata con facilidad. Pero entonces, en alguna parte del camino Mirio dejó de ser una simple herramienta para pasar a ser su más preciado alumno.

Hay algo en él que le recuerda tanto a su época como compañero del Símbolo de la Paz, y específicamente al héroe, que es incapaz de ver al joven como al principio. Está mal ver en él un reemplazo de All Might mas su cansado corazón no puede evitarlo y por más que trate de no pensar en ello es demasiado tarde.

—¡Sir—! —Mirio no sabe, hasta ese momento, que sus sentimientos no son unilaterales.

La alta y delgada figura del mayor se inclina sobre el rubio y percibe la punta de sus dedos perfilar con parsimonia la línea de su mandíbula mientras le hace voltear hacia arriba, lo suficiente para verle; lo necesario para mostrarle una expresión que nunca ha visto. Cautivado deja caer los papeles entre sus manos y disfruta del tacto del otro: su pulgar acaricia su labio inferior, y cierra los ojos al ver su figura acercarse otra vez.

Nighteye sabe lo que hace pero no se detiene, sostiene el rostro del menor por la barbilla y se inclina hasta que sus labios se tocan. Piensa en All Might y mientras mueve sus labios sobre los de Mirio la imagen del héroe se desvanece poco a poco. Está confundido, no cree saber lo que quiere y se separa del más bajo al darse cuenta de su error.

El chico permeable abre los ojos lentamente, sus mejillas están pintadas de amapola y entiende la gravedad del asunto. Debe aclarar las cosas con él antes de que sea imposible retroceder sin embargo es incapaz de hacerlo porque tiene curiosidad por saber hasta dónde podrían llegar.

—...Sir

Le llama de nuevo y aunque a estas alturas no sabe si en realidad está viendo a Mirio o a All Might, simplemente no podría importarle menos.

Tôgata no puede contener el regocijo, la felicidad de saberse correspondido o al menos de tener el permiso del mayor, porque en el fondo sabe que Nighteye es devoto al Símbolo de la Paz, en más de un sentido. Puede fácilmente ser un sustituto y a pesar de que la idea le lastima en ese preciso momento prefiere no pensar en ello.

Desviste al más alto, deshace la corbata y desabotona con cuidado el saco seguido por la camisa blanca, abre las prendas y pasea sus manos por el cuerpo ajeno, percibe su respiración pausada estropearse cuando baja por su abdomen hacia la pretina de su pantalón y juega con él, sólo un poco, mete los dedos debajo del pantalón y siente el elástico de su ropa interior, toca el borde y advierte una sutil línea de vello abdominal que no tarda en seguir debajo de su prenda.

—Mmh —sus dedos rozan la parte baja de su vientre y su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar.

Inesperadamente Mirio se detiene y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la mirada garza de su estudiante clavada en él. No comprende porqué ha parado y desorientado lo ve quitarle las gafas con ambas manos, las hace a un lado y se queda quieto, como si estuviera esperando algo.

El rubio no tiende a guardarse nada pero en ese momento cree que es lo más indicado. No quiere forzar sus sentimientos en él porque en realidad no sabe ser egoísta.

Observa al más joven y lo ve bajar la mirada cohibido, intenta alcanzarlo sin embargo se detiene al instante en que Tôgata se encoge en su sitio, necesita que le asegure que esto está bien, que esto es correcto pero el problema es que él tampoco sabe si es así.

Toma el rostro de Mirio entre sus manos y le obliga a mirarle, sus zarcos orbes lucen vidriosos; pese a que la incertidumbre del futuro de esto le preocupa prefiere ir a ciegas y esperar lo mejor. Susurra el nombre del menor y vuelve a juntar sus labios en un beso que está dirigido a él y a nadie más que a él.


End file.
